Diversity of Perspectives: a BIC collection '10
by J. Maria
Summary: 2010's collection of Birthday Insanity Challenge ficlets crossing more than just two fandoms. BtVS,A:ts,DW,Glee,HP,SPN and more to follow. Now taking requests.
1. Prologue 1: Head Jiggle :26 for 26

Title: 26 for 26  
Part: Prologue One:  
Author: Jmaria  
Disclaimer: You should know by now that I own nothing. J.K. owns her people, Joss owns his, and Kripke owns his. (Also, I dont own _The_ _Princess Bride_)  
Series Summary: 26 ficlets of insanity done to celebrate 26 years.  
Part Summary: What a girl _really_ wants.  
Words: 517  
Pairing/Character: Multi  
Dedication/Shout Out: For Mandy Patikin. Without you, I probably wouldnt be here. No, seriously. My mom got all hot and bothered by his nekkid swimming scene in _Yentl. _Dad reaped the rewardsand I _just_ grossed myself out. Lovely way to start out my birthday.  
A/N: So. It's that time of year again. You guessed it. Birthday Insanity Challenge Collection time. And I really need requests this year.  
What I need from you is this:

a. Character/Show/Fandom  
b. Pure 'verse or Crossover 'verse  
c. Rating (I cannot promise you'll get it)  
d. Pairing preferance (I can try and do slash/femslash, but I can't promise it'll be great)

A/N2: This is just a random feeler chapter, huge multicross based on what I did on my actual birthday.

__

**__**

26 for 26

  
Prologue One: Head Jiggle

* * *

"You know, sometimes a girl doesn't want to get a Westley - sometimes she just wants an Inigo!"

"Was I supposed to follow _any_ of that inane blathering?"

A shoe flew at his head. She smiled as it hit him squarely in what she'd nicknamed his future bald-spot. His eyes narrowed and he wheeled around on her so fast that she barely had time to squeak out a protest.

"Oh Merlin, can you two just shag in the corner quietly so the rest of us can watch this bloody nuisance and be done with it?" One of the brunettes groaned from the couch.

"Hey, Peroxide, keep your mitts off my lady," the eldest Winchester glared at the blond wizard who was currently trying to stuff Dawn Summers into the couch cushions before turning the dark look on the witch who'd spoken. "And she isn't shagging him -"

"With her eyes she is," Millicent Bulstrode snorted.

"She's shagging Winchester," Draco Malfoy looked appalled at the idea of him and Dawn being physically intimate. "Why would I ever want something that the Winchester spawn had already contaminated?"

That was when the _second_ pointed high heel of the night came flying at Draco's head, courtesy of his slayer-powered girlfriend Vi. Sam Winchester blushed brightly as Millicent snickered loudly.

"Forgot our Vi had a bit of a tumble with the gargantuan one before she settled for your ferrety behind, didn't you?" Millicent smirked wickedly at her old housemate.

"You are so evil, Bulstrode," Draco muttered darkly.

"Mind you, I do see the appeal of reforming a bad boy. Inigo's got his appeal down nicely, and his bottom is rather fit -"

"Dude, we're _not_ talking about another guy's ass while we watch this," Dean groaned, which earned him a sharp elbow jab from Millicent.

"I'm female, jackass," Millicent muttered before turning back to the conversation. "As I was saying, Inigo is passable for a few flings. The bad boy type gets old fast."

Vi and Dawn both started snickering at Millicent's comments the moment the insult hit both Dean and Draco. Sam even joined in with the two girls for a moment.

"But corrupting the impressionable young farm boy and getting him to turn all dark side - even if its only a cover? Mmmm, imagine the fun that could be!"

It was Dean and Draco's turn to snicker at the discomfort on Sam's face. Dawn and Vi, of course, weren't far behind in the laughter as Sam's face turned beet red.

"You ever try that on Sammy, Milli?" Dean sniggered.

"Please, I'd break him after more than one go," Millicent shrugged dismissively, her eyes skipping over the lanky Winchester brother and out into the kitchenette where Luna, Tonks, Flint and a red haired man were speaking to Faith.

"You got your sights on a freckled weasel?" Draco muttered darkly as Percy Weasley turned at the old family nickname. He blushed a bit under the scrutiny of the two Slytherins.

"Let's just say, I'd enjoy putting that head jiggle to good use," Millicent smirked as Dawn clicked the video back on.


	2. Prologue 2: Slushie Bastards: 26 for 26

Title: 26 for 26  
Part: Prologue Two: Slushie Bastards!  
Author: Jmaria  
Disclaimer: You should know by now that I own nothing. Joss owns A:tS, Murphy owns Glee, Davies owns the first four Who series.  
Series Summary: 26 ficlets of insanity done to celebrate 26 years.  
Part Summary: Seriously, where do they get the money for all those damned slushies?  
Words: 509  
Pairing/Character: Karofsky, Tina, Rachel, Connor/Jenny  
Dedication/Shout Out: Uh, me. For surviving another year.  
A/N: Everything got totally backburner'ed because of the holidays and general depresso-rama that is my life. They ruined Thanksgiving and Christmas and it was just an ugly two months. Anyway, there was originally going to be one prologue, but as I rewrote the first one three times, I figured I'd try and use that overload of story info and split it up here into three more parts. So enjoy, and remember to make those requests!  
A/N2: Because they still bother me!

__

**__**

26 for 26

  
Prologue Two: Slushie Bastards!

"Damn, I wish _I_ had money to just blow on something I'm not gonna even drink," the lanky young man tightened his grip on the bulky teenager's wrist.

The slushie quivered, some of the purple colored contents starting to drip over his fingers. The high school athlete's eyes widened a bit as he took in just _who_ was nearly breaking his wrist. The two glee club girls who had been his intended victims cracked their eyelids open cautiously.

There stood Mr. Reilly, the young college-aged volunteer who'd recently started offering his time to aiding the school librarian. Every girl in school was lusting after him hard-core, and here he was - playing the knight to two of it's more socially inept: the Glee club geeks.

"Is he gettin' himself in trouble again?" a very familiar British voice sighed from behind them, jarring the two girls attention away from Mr. Reilly and Karofsky.

"H-h-he was st-st-stopping Karofsky from throwing the slushie, Ms. Noble," Tina Cohen-Chang stammered out, part of it in real fear of the slushie hitting her and part to keep the act up that she had a made-up stutter.

"By making him _drink_ it?" the blonde woman who volunteered with Mr. Reilly frowned at him.

Sure enough, Mr. Reilly had the hockey/football player's head tipped back and was forcing the drink down the student's throat. Purple tendrils of icy syrup slithered down his chin, leaving darkening stains on his shirtfront.

"Honestly, I tell Connor 'low profile' and he just _has_ to have his way and stop teenage bullying," Jenny Noble smiled a bit at it, as if she was just pretending to be mad at him.

"And the next time I catch you with one of these in your hands, you'd better be drinkin' it," Connor finished as Karofsky stumbled towards the bathroom, looking like he was going to be ill. Connor shook his head and stalked towards Jenny, his eyes dark with anger.

"Feel better, Connor?" Jenny smiled brightly at him.

"Damn little slushie bastard," Connor shook his head. He nodded to the two girls. "Next time any of those stupid jocks even _look_ at you funny with those drinks, you scream my name as loud as you can."

"For a _look_?" Rachel's eyes widened.

"Thanks for stopping him, Mr. Reilly," Tina frowned at her.

"Of course, thank you for stopping Karofsky," Rachel blinked.

"It had to be done," but Connor looked a little embarrassed. "But come to me if they do it again, okay?"

"Yes."

Both girls hurried to the music room and away from the watching eyes of the two school volunteers. Jenny wrapped an arm around Connor's waist and leaned into him.

"Feel better _now_?" Jenny asked again.

"No. Wanted to rip that damn kid's head off," Connor huffed out. "Don't they have anything better to do with their time?"

"No, I suppose they don't have any wars, aliens, or monsters to fight like we did," Jenny smiled. "Dawn wanted us back ages ago. And you've got a bit of slushie on you, love."


End file.
